


want you in my room

by protagonists



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I think that captures it perfectly HAHA, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Time Skip, THERE'S ONLY ONE BED???, chaotic fluff, chaotic himbos falling in love, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonists/pseuds/protagonists
Summary: two friends.one bed.what could possibly go wrong (or right)?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176
Collections: One shots





	want you in my room

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god it's been a while, but I've truly missed BokuAtsu, and if you know me, my favorite flavor is chaotic fluff for these two.
> 
> Yet another contribution to BokuAtsu nation, just because I love them too much. Please enjoy! <3

Bokuto Koutarou is a big man.

Considering his muscular stature and his height of more than six feet, his body is befitting for an athlete like him.

Miya Atsumu is, by no means, small either.

Although his body is considerably leaner than his teammate's, Atsumu's muscles are something he takes pride in, enough to support his spikers when they need it during their many matches over the years.

So their current situation is turning out to be quite the problem. 

Right now, they find themselves standing at the doorway of their little hotel room, their suitcases still lying in the hallway as they try to figure out what to do.

“Why the hell is there only one bed?” Atsumu exclaims. The long ride to Tokyo from Osaka wasn’t easy, and 7 hours on the road with a group of hyped up athletes proved to be too much for Atsumu. All he wants is to sleep, _finally_ , but this sleeping arrangement just had to add to Atsumu’s current list of concerns. 

This isn’t a problem for Bokuto, apparently, who somehow has the power to fall asleep at will. Atsumu looks at Bokuto, who right now is still hazy from sleep, his neck pillow still attached to his neck and his eyes still bleary from having woken up just a few minutes ago to check-in at their hotel. 

“What’s going on, Tsum-Tsum?” Bokuto murmurs, rubbing his eyes as he makes an effort to stay awake. 

“Bokkun, there’s only one bed in our room.” Atsumu states in disbelief. He turns to face his supposed roommate, only to find him already trudging towards the lone queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. “Bokuto? Where are 'ya going?” 

Finally, Bokuto plops on the bed, his body sinking into the mattress as he settles down on top of the covers. With a sigh, Atsumu goes over to Bokuto, trying his best to shake him awake. 

“Bokkun, get up.” 

Nothing.

_Damn it._

He tries to drag Bokuto by the legs, but a sleeping Bokuto is practically dead weight, and it takes up a ton of energy for Atsumu to get his roommate to budge an inch.

“Bokuto, wake up!” He slaps Bokuto’s cheeks, still not getting any reaction from the spiker. Despite the forceful attempts, Atsumu achieves nothing except a sleepy mumble from Bokuto, saying how soft and warm the bed is. 

Defeated, Atsumu sits on the empty space on the bed, trying to figure out how in the hell he and Bokuto would fit. (He briefly considers dragging Bokuto into the bathtub, but he isn’t that desperate _—yet.)_

 _Whatever_ , he thinks, _I’ll figure something out._

* * *

After a series of conversations with the MSBY Jackals manager, a flustered and apologetic receptionist, and teammates who simply laughed at the idea of switching keycards with him, Atsumu returns to his hotel room empty-handed. Apparently all rooms are currently occupied, and all nearby hotels are fully booked as well. 

Before he can insert the keycard in the slot, the door of his hotel room opens. He’s greeted by Bokuto who looks like he is just fresh out of the shower. 

The good news is Bokuto isn’t occupying the bed anymore.

The bad news is Bokuto is wearing nothing but a towel hanging on to his hips for dear life, standing in the hallway for everyone to see.

“Bokuto, for the love of christ, would’ya put some clothes on?” Atsumu asks, looking away immediately. He grabs onto Bokuto’s shoulders, shoving the half-naked man inside the room. “And get inside. Don’t want to get complaints ‘bout public indecency.” 

Bokuto laughs out loud. “What? It’s not like you haven’t seen me like this before!” He heads to the bed, bending down to get his suitcase from underneath.

“Yeah, but…” Atsumu is rendered speechless as he is suddenly given the glorious view that is Bokuto’s ass, round and plump and good enough to eat.

There are a few factors that make their current sleeping arrangement a bit more complicated than it already is. Well, complicated for Atsumu, at least.

The thing is: If Atsumu is asked right now who he would fuck, marry and kill among his teammates in the MSBY Jackals, his automatic answer would be to fuck Bokuto. Gladly. Willingly. Immediately.

The thing is: It’s not as if Atsumu hasn’t tried to do so before. He justified it as a way to get him out of his system once and for all, and what Atsumu wants, Atsumu gets. He’s tried a subtle ‘ _Let's have dinner tonight, my treat’_ to a more forthright ‘ _Come over to my place, I could use some company’_ . Bokuto, god bless his kind soul, was always eager to accept his offers. Unfortunately, the nights always ended with a pat on the back and an enthusiastic ‘ _This was fun_ !’ from Bokuto, which wasn't exactly the kind of fun Atsumu had in mind.

The thing is: Atsumu still hasn’t gotten Bokuto out of his system, and he may have developed a teensy-weensy little crush on his oblivious friend which he now has the misfortune of being his roommate. Rather, bedmate, in this case. (Although he’ll never, ever admit said crush on Bokuto. Ever.) 

Atsumu is granted a small mercy of Bokuto finally standing up and heading to the bathroom, a set of bright yellow pajamas in hand. He exhales a long sigh of relief, finally getting a chance to settle down and get to his suitcase on his side of the bed. 

As he fixes his own things, Bokuto pops his head out of the bathroom door, yelling, “Tsum-Tsum, no peeking!” Atsumu looks up, seeing Bokuto with his hair down and a cheeky grin on his face.

“Don’t flatter yourself too much, Bokkun.” Atsumu yells back, only to hear a burst of laughter and the click of a doorknob as a response. 

Eventually, the two get settled on opposite sides of the bed, a pillow in between their bodies and their backs toward each other’s. Tonight is the first night of three which they’d have to bear with such unusual sleeping arrangements, and Atsumu hopes that sleep will come easily to the both of them. They have a match in two days, after all, and come tomorrow, they’d have to warm up properly so they could be in the best shape possible.

Unfortunately, sleep doesn’t come easily, what with a fidgety Bokuto who keeps on stealing the comforter from Atsumu’s end.

“Bokkun, stop moving around so much!” Atsumu complains, his body stiff as ever, trying his best not to move lest he falls on the carpeted floor below. “And no going beyond the pillow. Stay on your side of the bed!”

“I’m trying!” Bokuto responds, still not done with changing up his position on the bed. “It’s hard to sleep with this pillow on my back.”

“If you keep moving, I’ll make ‘ya sleep on the floor. I’m not even joking.” Atsumu huffs. He grabs his pillow and hides his head underneath it, attempting to wash out Bokuto’s words through the cotton.

“Would you look at that?” Bokuto muses. “We’re fighting like an old married couple.”

“Bokkun, shut the fuck up and get some sleep!” 

“Alright, alright. Jeez. What a cranky husband you are, Tsum-Tsum.” Finally, Atsumu feels Bokuto settling down, his movements stilling and the vibrations on the bed ceasing to a halt. Before he falls asleep, Bokuto murmurs. “Good night, sweetheart.” 

Atsumu doesn’t reply back, instead simply looking over his shoulder to see the back of Bokuto’s head. _Good_ , he thinks. 

He is grateful that the room is currently pitch black — save for the few rays of light seeping in from the signages outside — and that Bokuto is already sound asleep.

It’s easier to hide the pink tinge of his cheeks this way.

* * *

It’s hard to hide the gray shadows underneath his eyes. 

After a failed attempt at a good night’s sleep, Atsumu is still groggy as he tries his best to stay alert and awake for today’s practice.

He shakes his hands and moves his feet, warming up his body in an effort to be in tip-top shape, just as he always is. The Tachibana Red Falcons are a tough team to beat, and with Aran and Gao in their roster, there is no room for complacency.

Then he starts slipping. 

The first one is arguably not his fault. He tossed it properly, he believes, but it was just a second too late, throwing off the timing of Sakusa’s spike. Good thing Sakusa managed to save it, or else he’d be on the receiving end of another one of Sakusa’s angry outbursts yet again.

The second time around, he has no excuse. He slipped up his spike serve, hitting it directly towards the net and narrowly missing the head of Meian by an inch of his life. This earned him a glare from his team captain and a snicker from Sakusa. (The exact words were ‘ _Who’s a scrub now, Miya?’_ Atsumu has to remember to kick Sakusa’s ass one of these days.) 

Coach Foster calls for a break, the team dispersing from the court after a round of practice. Atsumu plops on the bench, his head covered in a towel as he takes a drink from his water bottle, frustrated at his own lackluster performance today. 

“Hey, Tsum-Tsum.” 

_Great. Just what I needed._

Atsumu nods to acknowledge Bokuto’s presence, the burly spiker sitting on the empty space beside him.

“You okay?”

“Not really, no.” 

“Yeah, I figured just as much. Those tosses were kinda off, you know?” Atsumu scowls at his friend, whose attempts at cheering him up is achieving the exact opposite result. 

“I know that, okay? God, I’m so off my game.” Atsumu says, leaning back on his arms as he looks up, frustration settling in his system. “What I don’t get is how 'ya have so much energy today.”

“What?” 

Atsumu waves his hands wildly towards the man beside him. “You! You're so happy and cheerful. It’s annoying.”

“Okay, one, I’m always happy and cheerful. I’m a freaking delight, if you must know.” Atsumu rolls his eyes at the comment, which Bokuto ignores as he promptly continues. “And two, I had a good night’s sleep.” 

“How could’ya sleep when we’re struggling to fit in that bed?” 

“I can sleep anywhere.” Bokuto replies, shrugging off Atsumu’s concern with ease. 

Atsumu huffs. “Of course ‘ya can.” Maybe he could ask Bokuto to sleep in the bathtub later. He’ll ask for extra pillows, of course. It’s the least he can do.

While Atsumu thinks of his plan of action later that night, Bokuto nudges Atsumu’s shoulder as he whispers, “If it helps you sleep better, you can snuggle with me later.” 

Atsumu’s jaw drops, immediately snapping his towel at Bokuto in response. “Shut up. Continue with that and I might just think ‘ya have a thing for me.” 

Their little banter is interrupted as Meian calls over the team back to practice. Bokuto stands up, looking over his shoulder towards the setter as he teased. “Oh, Tsum-Tsum. Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Atsumu quirks an eyebrow at Bokuto’s remark. _“_ And just _what_ do you mean by that?” 

Bokuto ignores Atsumu, already moving ahead to settle on to his position on the court.

“Bokkun? _Bokkun!_ ” Exasperated, he lets it slide, instead focusing on the task at hand. Atsumu has to get back in the right headspace, and sleep-deprived or not, he has to be at his best. He has no time to be playing games with Bokuto. 

He hurries back to the court, making his presence known and making sure that he is focused on the only game that mattered right now.

_Just two more nights, Atsumu. You can do this._

* * *

The second night together is easier, but not better. 

The two men lay side by side, a single pillow in between them once again. Atsumu has his eyes closed and his hands folded on his stomach, willing sleep to come to him. 

Unfortunately, Bokuto has other ideas.

“Tsum-Tsum.”

Atsumu squeezes his eyes shut, ignoring his roommate. He wonders how Bokuto still has enough energy to pester him tonight, but knowing Bokuto, his energy levels were always off the charts. Why should tonight be any different?

After a few minutes, Bokuto still continues. “Psst. Tsum-Tsum. I know you’re awake.”

Annoyed, Atsumu responds. “What do 'ya want, Bokkun?”

“I got a question for you.”

Atsumu knows Bokuto won’t stop until he gets what he wants, so he tries his best to tell him off. “Can’t ya wait ‘til tomorrow? We have a match in the morning. Let’s get some sleep.”

“But…” As Bokuto’s trails off mid-sentence, he turns over to his side and faces the wall. “You know what, fine. Good night, Tsumu.”

From the tone of Bokuto’s voice, Atsumu knows he is sulking. And as much as Bokuto says he isn’t one to get mopey during games, he doesn’t want to risk Bokuto in less-than-perfect shape for tomorrow’s match. 

_Damn it._

“...Okay. Make it quick.”

“Nice.” Bokuto flips over, facing Atsumu who’s still lying flat on his back. He props his head on his hand, looking at Atsumu who’s still refusing to look at him. “So, I was thinking, how do you know if you like someone? I’m asking for a friend, of course.”

Atsumu's eyes open instantly as he hears the question. “A _friend_?”

“Yeah. His name is...Keiji.” 

Atsumu couldn’t hide the confusion in his voice. At this point, he’s skeptical of the direction this conversation is going, but like the good friend he is, he humors Bokuto. “Akaashi-san? But he’s going out with Samu. I don’t-” 

“Not _that_ Keiji. Fine. Let’s call him...Boutarou.”

A snort escapes Atsumu, trying to hold back his laughter at Bokuto’s lame attempt at a fake name. 

Atsumu rolls to his side, turning so that both of them are talking face-to-face. “Boutarou? _Really?_ Is your friend also an annoying six foot tall man who should be asleep right now?”

Bokuto eyebrows furrow together, the look of irritation visible on his face. 

Atsumu immediately recognizes that look.

_Oh no._

Before he can move away, Bokuto’s hand smacks Atsumu on the arm. Hard.

“Ow!” Atsumu rubs the point of impact, trying to make the sting go away. “I told ‘ya to stay on your side of the bed! And that hurt, by the way. I’m not tossin’ to you tomorrow if ‘ya do that again.”

“Come on, Tsumu! Just answer me and I’ll go to sleep.”

“Okay, fine. Jeez.“ Atsumu pauses, trying to string together words as a response. “Well, I think if 'ya like someone, you’d want to make them smile all the time. Like even the little things about them make 'ya happy, so of course you’d want them to be happy too, y’know?” After speaking, he looks at Bokuto, who seems awfully smug for some reason.

“Awfully sentimental, aren’t you?”

“Shut up.” 

After a few beats of silence, curiosity gets the best of Atsumu. “Sooo, who’s the unlucky person ‘yer into?”

“Who said this was for me?”

“I’m sorry, who’s _Boutarou_ into then?”

“I’m not telling. _Boutarou_ wouldn’t like that.”

“Okay, _not-Boutarou_. I answered ‘yer question. Now, will ‘ya get some sleep?”

“Fine.” Bokuto relents, cozying up and closing his eyes as he tries to fall asleep. Before he does, he whispers, “By the way I’m serious about my offer earlier. If you want to cuddle…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

Bokuto laughs quietly at Atsumu’s reaction. “Okay, I’ll stop. Goodnight, Tsum-Tsum.”

Before Atsumu closes his eyes, he observes Bokuto, who is now sleeping with a small smile on his face. Seeing him like this, peaceful and almost angelic, Atsumu couldn’t help but stare at the sight before him. _Cute_ , he thinks.

He doesn’t mind that this is the last thing he sees before he goes to sleep.

The corners of his own mouth curl up, his smile mirroring that of Bokuto’s. He mumbles sleepily, the walls of the hotel room the only witnesses to his last words of the night. 

“Goodnight, Bokkun.”

* * *

It’s a good thing Atsumu woke up on the right side of the bed that day.

Despite the many factors that could have led to an unsuccessful match up against the Tachibana Red Falcons, the MSBY Jackals still ended up victorious in their earlier match.

This leads to a celebratory dinner, where Bokuto ends up drinking a bit too much after scoring the last point that secured their win today.

This also leads to Atsumu, as his roommate, to be the designated caretaker of a very drunk Bokuto, who is currently stumbling around the hallways of the hotel. Atsumu has an arm wrapped around Bokuto’s waist, trying his best to direct the spiker back to their hotel room. 

Bokuto definitely isn’t making it easy for him. Right now, he is rambling on about his performance earlier in a volume that could probably be heard three floors above them. “Did’ya see me earlier, Tsum-Tsum? The ball went _whoosh_!” His hands move, spiking an imaginary volleyball in the air.

Atsumu sighs, continuing their conversation that has been going on for the past hour. “Yes, Bokkun. I am fully aware. I was there, remember?”

With childlike glee, Bokuto continues. “That was COOL! And your tosses? THEY’RE SO FUN TO SPIKE. Have I told you your tosses are the best? Because they are! You’re the best setter in the WORLD!” 

“I’m glad ‘ya think so, Bokkun.” Atsumu chuckles. Maybe he’ll have to record him later. Would be fun to show this to Bokuto once he wakes up tomorrow.

Finally, after stepping on feet and tripping on flat surfaces, the two arrive at the door of their hotel room. Bokuto is slumped against Atsumu’s shoulder, making it difficult for him to fish out the keycard that’s deep in the pocket of his jeans.

As Atsumu successfully retrieves the keycard from his pocket, Bokuto quickly swipes it away, taking it in his hand as he tries to unlock the door on his own.

“Lemme do it.” Bokuto mumbles, fumbling around as he continues — and fails — to insert the keycard in the slot. After several attempts, Atsumu gives up and takes Bokuto’s hand in his, guiding it carefully until the card inserts correctly and the light turns green, signalling that the door was finally unlocked.

“There ‘ya go.” Atsumu says, underneath his breath. After the past two days, Atsumu is tired, and all he wants to do that night is get a good night’s sleep.

“Hey, Tsumu?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re still holding my hand.” 

Atsumu looks down at his hand, his grip still tight around Bokuto’s. 

It’s interesting how Bokuto’s hand, rough and soft at the same time, manages to fit just right in his.

But he’s taking a bit too long in making these observations. Immediately, he lets go and reaches for the doorknob so they can finally enter their hotel room.

“Y’know, that was smooth. Next time you want to hold my hand, just ask.” Atsumu huffs, his face warming up as Bokuto continues to tease him.

“Yeah, yeah. Get inside already, would’ya? I just want to sleep.” 

Bokuto shrugs off his jacket, hanging it by the hook on the wall before lying down on the bed. Atsumu follows suit, closing the door and turning on the lights, fixing the shoes lying haphazardly by the doorway.

Once everything’s settled, Atsumu gets his clothes from his suitcase, taking advantage of Bokuto’s drunken slumber to change clothes. 

Just as he is about to step inside the bathroom, three sharp rings from the telephone echo inside the room. 

Knowing Bokuto is still probably sound asleep, Atsumu rushes to pick it up. “Hello?” 

“Good evening. May I speak to Miya-sama?”

Atsumu notices the voice is familiar. _Ah. The receptionist._ “This is Miya Atsumu speaking.”

The woman on the other side of the call seems calmer today, but the hint of nervousness is still evident in her voice. “Hello. We apologize for the inconvenience the past two days, but we have a vacant room tonight.”

“A vacant room?” Atsumu repeats. “Just now? Are you _serious_ ? _”_

“Yes, sir.” The woman gulps hard, her words getting more jittery by the second. “This will be complementary, of course. Just let us know so we can have it ready right away.”

“Well it better be _free_ , for god’s sake.” Atsumu mutters angrily. “How long before the room is ready?”

“Let me check first. Please stay on the line for a moment.”

Atsumu exhales in relief. _Finally_ a good night’s sleep in a bed that’s all for him. He’s looking forward to stretching out on the comfy mattress. _No more falling off the bed, no more stolen comforters, no more noisy roomma_ -

His thoughts come to a halt as he hears the next few words from Bokuto’s lips.

“Tsum-Tsum, don’t leave me.” Bokuto says, voice faint as a whisper. His eyes are closed but his lips are in a pout. His fingers are curling at the edges of Atsumu’s shirt, demanding the setter’s attention.

Atsumu turns his head, surprised to see Bokuto clinging on to him even in his sleep. “Bokuto, I’m right here.” He tries to pry Bokuto’s fingers away, but he just won’t let go. 

“No, Atsumu. Stay here. With me.” Bokuto’s eyes are barely open, his head raised just a little bit as he tries to get Atsumu to give in. “Promise me.”

Normally, Atsumu would disregard Bokuto’s rambles, but the hint of seriousness in the sleeping man’s voice leaves a lump in his throat. His fingers are still touching Bokuto’s, he notices. Instead of pulling away, he takes the hand carefully in his, his thumb rubbing careful strokes on the back of the spiker’s hand.

“Bokkun, I promise I’m not going anywhere.” Atsumu’s words seem to calm Bokuto down, as his fingers relax and let go of the fabric he was holding on to.

“Okay, good.” Bokuto rests his head against the pillow, closing his eyes once more. “Wake me up in ten minutes. I want to eat some ramen.”

“Sure.” 

Atsumu watches Bokuto fall back to sleep, the rising and falling of his chest slow and steady. Despite his usually gelled up hair, some strands are already loose, covering the top of his eyes. 

He reaches out, wanting to brush the hair away so that Bokuto remains undisturbed, but a tiny voice from the phone receiver stops him before he could do so.

“Hello? Miya-sama?”

“Yes, I‘m here.”

“Thank you for waiting!” The woman says. “Would you like to get the room? The room will be ready in ten minutes. Just let us know.”

He turns his head back, watching Bokuto sleeping soundly. Atsumu wonders how he’d react once he woke up to see his roommate no longer there. 

He’s sure Bokuto wouldn’t mind. They’ve spent far too long sleeping together (without _actually_ sleeping together), and Bokuto will most likely appreciate stretching out on the bed without a care in the world.

And yet, the heavy feeling in his chest makes him think otherwise.

He knows he has to give an answer, and hopefully, he will make the right one.

“Hi, yeah. It’s Miya Atsumu. So about the room…”

* * *

Ramen.

Hot and warm, perfect for a cold night out in Tokyo.

Atsumu and Bokuto are sitting by the counter of a near empty ramen shop right across the hotel, both of them eagerly eating the ramen they’ve both been served. 

While Atsumu is still halfway through, savoring the broth and the noodles with care, Bokuto’s already slurping the soup as he tips the bowl straight into his mouth.

“Bokkun, slow down.” Atsumu chastises his friend. “Yer gonna get a stomach ache.”

“But the ramen is soooo good.” Bokuto replies, frowning at the now-empty bowl in his hands. “Maybe I should get another one.”

Atsumu stares at the spiker in disbelief. Shaking his head, he continues with his meal. “I didn’t know ‘ya like ramen so much.” He says in between bites.

Bokuto leans on the counter, observing Atsumu as he eats. “Well, I like a lot of things.”

“Like what?”

“Like you.”

Atsumu is too busy eating to fully digest what Bokuto is saying, continuing to get some noodles as he brings the chopsticks near his mouth. “What about me?” 

“Everything about you.” Bokuto replies, his tone soft and quiet, a clear contrast to his booming voice in the hotel hallways earlier. “I like it. I like you.”

Atsumu nearly chokes as he hears Bokuto’s words. 

He blinks once, twice, before he swallows the remaining bits of food in his mouth. “What?”

Bokuto continues nonchalantly. “Yeah, I wanted to say it earlier actually, but didn’t want to get in your head before the game. And now you got yourself a room and I thought, now’s as good a time as any.”

Atsumu stares at the silver-haired man beside him, stunned at how casually he’s confessing his feelings towards him. At a loss for words, he opens his mouth, then closes. Opens it again, then closes. No words come out as Atsumu still scrambles to find the right words to respond to Bokuto.

Bokuto rambles on, his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Look, I’m sorry, you don’t have to do anything about it. We can forget this ever happened in the morning. Maybe it’s just me being drunk. I don’t know, I’m sorry. Maybe I should leave. You have a keycard right? You can get your things and-”

_Ah, fuck it._

Without saying anything, Atsumu cups Bokuto’s face in his hand as he leans over. Wide eyes meet him as he presses his lips against the other man’s. It’s soft and sweet, a simple action to say that this is what he wants, too. 

No words needed.

It’s Bokuto’s turn to be stunned into silence as Atsumu pulls back slightly, smirking at the sight of the spiker finally shutting up for once.

“So, _Boutarou_ has a thing for me, huh?” He teases, his thumb stroking Bokuto’s lips. 

“I- Atsumu- I’m-” 

“It’s okay, Bokuto. Take 'yer time. I’m not going anywhere.” Atsumu removes his hand from Bokuto, running through his hair nervously as he continues. “I, uh, didn’t get the extra room, by the way. We’ll still be roomies tonight, if that’s okay with 'ya.” 

Bokuto doesn’t say anything in response.

Instead he pulls Atsumu closer, his hand on the setter’s nape as he kisses him in return. No funny banter, no grand declarations, just lips and tongues doing all the talking for them.

Atsumu thinks back to his conversation with Bokuto the previous night. 

He still believes that liking someone meant putting a smile on their face.

And boy does Bokuto put the biggest smile on his. 

* * *

Finally.

Jackets are thrown and shoes are removed, and they’ve barely made it inside their hotel room.

 _Their_ hotel room.

Atsumu’s thoughts are going haywire, need and want and lust all overriding his need to sleep all because of the man that’s currently pressing his lips against his.

Atsumu thinks that he’s finally getting Bokuto out of his system.

The thing is: every single cell in Atsumu’s body just keeps on asking for more.

Despite their graceful movements on court, inside the room they are clumsy. It’s a flurry of movements that cause them to bump on nightstands and corners of the bed. 

Bokuto pushes Atsumu on the mattress, both of them eager to remove the pieces of clothing that add to the heat already rising within their bodies. He continues to place tiny kisses along the jaw of the blonde, earning tiny moans of pleasure from the man underneath him.

“Bokkun, wait.” Atsumu gasps out, causing the man on top to freeze with his mouth still lingering at the corner of his neck. He reaches behind him, pulling the pillow that disturbed their ongoing session and throws it on the floor. “There ‘ya go.” 

Bokuto laughs, the vibrations making Atsumu more turned-on than he already is. “Now the bed is all ours.”

“It’s all ours.” Atsumu agrees.

“Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do this, Atsumu?” He whispers against Atsumu’s skin. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to see you moaning like this under me?”

“What makes ‘ya think I’d be the one under you?” Atsumu challenges. Bokuto bites his shoulder in response, hard enough to surely leave a mark the next day. “FUCK!” 

Bokuto pulls back, his eyes holding just the right amount of playfulness and danger that sends shivers down Atsumu’s spine. 

He leans forward, his lips near Atsumu’s ear. “Because I know you haven’t been sleeping well, and I want to take care of you tonight.” He says, his voice low and husky. He ruts his hips against Atsumu’s, their erections immediately growing harder by the second. “If you’ll let me, of course. It’s up to you, Miya.”

Atsumu’s hands are digging deep into Bokuto’s back, his nails leaving blunt marks on the wide expanse of the spiker’s back as they continue grinding against each other, bite marks and hickeys left on each other’s skin. In between kisses and moans, Atsumu whispers with a smile against Bokuto’s lips. 

“Well then. Looks like we won’t be doing much sleeping tonight, huh?”

* * *

With the pillow barrier gone, Atsumu wakes up to Bokuto’s arms embracing him. He stretches his arms, the delicious ache in his body a testament to last night’s physical activities.

And yet, this is the most energized he’s felt in days.

“Morning, Tsum-Tsum.” Bokuto mumbles, his chin resting just above Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu feels the gentle kisses trailing down his neck, light touches that feel extremely intimate. 

He could get used to waking up like this.

“Hey, mornin’.” He responds, his voice still hoarse from sleep. He shifts his body to face the man behind him, running his fingers through silver hair that framed the older man’s face. “Did ‘ya sleep well?”

“I should be asking you that.” Bokuto smiles, kissing Atsumu again. Compared to the heated kisses of last night, it’s languid and slow, taking their time with each other. But like all good things, it must come to an end, so Bokuto pulls back and moves to get off the bed. “C’mon. We should get up for the breakfast buffet.”

“Nooooo.” Atsumu groans, rolling on his back as he tries to avoid facing the reality that exists beyond their hotel room. “I don’t want to leave the bed.”

“Tsum-Tsum, come on. It’s not like whatever happened last night won’t happen again.” 

“So you’re saying...there’s a next time?” Atsumu sits up immediately, his tone hopeful as he hears the words from Bokuto.

“Of course, you idiot.” Bokuto laughs, moving over to Atsumu and planting a soft kiss at the top of his head. As he pulls away, he wags his eyebrows suggestively. “Come on, if you get up now, the next time’s gonna be in the shower.” 

“I’m up, I’m up!”

* * *

Fresh out of the shower, Bokuto and Atsumu exit their hotel room, Atsumu’s arm wrapped around Bokuto’s waist as they head over to the breakfast buffet.

Funny how at the start of their trip, Atsumu tried his best to set some distance between the two of them.

Now, Atsumu couldn’t get close enough.

As they lock the door behind them, they greet their neighbor from the door beside them.

“Omi-kun, good morning.” Atsumu greets cheerfully. He notices Sakusa’s demeanor, shadows under his eyes and eyebrows knit together. “Oh, yikes. Didn’t sleep well?”

Sakusa mutters under his breath as he walks toward the elevator. “How could I? You idiots were so loud last night.” 

Once Sakusa is out of sight, Bokuto bursts out in laughter before yelling out an apology to their teammate.

“Stop laughing, Bokkun.” Atsumu says with a smack on the spiker’s chest. “'Yer the noisy one!”

“Me? I’m not the one who was moaning ‘ _More’-”_

“God, I should have gotten that extra room. I’m starting to regret this.”

“No, you don’t.” 

The two exchange glances, the biggest smiles on both of their faces. Their fingers interlock as they make their way downstairs, starting their day in the best way possible.

Beside each other.

“No, I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in two days out of brainrot from listening to Carly Rae Jepsen on repeat + me missing BokuAtsu content so much...you have to write the content you want to see in the world...HAHA
> 
> Special thanks to Meg (ao3 stormhund) for beta-reading and indulging my ramblings about how much I adore these chaotic dumbasses. I love u <3
> 
> Thank you also to CRJ, for keeping me sane during quarantine and for the fic title. I'm glad to be part of your top 0.01% listeners on spotify.
> 
> Thank you for reading! This is actually my christmas gift to myself, but I sure hope you enjoyed this as well. :D
> 
> Hit me up on twitter @bokkuatsu :)


End file.
